


Riko in The Bathroom

by DyingWalrus



Series: Be More Chill, Chika [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: BMC x LL, F/F, also chika is evil af, coz reasons, fite me, someone save riko, two bootiful fandoms together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyingWalrus/pseuds/DyingWalrus
Summary: Riko, after being left by her (ex-)best friend Chika inside the bathroom because of a confrontation gone wrong, must now confront her feelings about the situation at hand.





	Riko in The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of listening to too much BMC while editing some LL songs.
> 
> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

**_“Get out of my way._ **

****

**_“...Loser.”_ **

 

* * *

 

 

She leaned against the now-shut door and slowly slid down, hugging her knees close to her chest as she sat on the cold floor. She had a few tears wanting to spill, before she shook her head and stood up, looking around the room she was currently in.

A bathroom.

She was in the bathroom.

At the biggest party of the fall.

She smiled sadly to herself before speaking, “I could stay right here,” she paused and looked down, her bangs forming a shadow above her eyes. “Or disappear...nobody would even notice at all...” she finished and looked at the mirror by the sink.

She started recounting a few of their memories together. Their first meeting, their first lunch together, their first day of middle school, their graduation, their first day of high school, all the songs and the games they did together, and finally; the argument they just had. She started tearing up at remembering every single one of them, but she quickly bit her lip and shut her eyes, preventing the tears from falling down.

 _‘I’m just a creeper in a bathroom...all because my best friend left me alone.'_ she thought to herself. “Whatever, I’d...rather fake peeing than just standing awkwardly and pretending to check a text on my phone!” She exclaimed to no one in particular but her reflection in the mirror.

 _‘Who’re you kidding though...? Everything felt fine when you were still half of a pair...but it’s not like it’s your fault that there’s no other half there, either.’_ An inner voice spoke to her, reassuring her that she did nothing wrong and took no participation in worsening the situation which all led to where she is now.

Her thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked gently on the door twice, making her glare at the door and yelling, “No, you can’t come in!” she looked down. “I’m waiting it out ‘til it’s time to leave!!!” and with that, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She used to at _least_ be someone’s _somebody_ ; she used to be Chika’s best friend. But now? Who is she? Is she now just a somebody to nobody? Is she even a somebody at all?

A nobody.

She’s not someone, she’s just a somebody; a nobody.

She’s Riko. Riko Sakurauchi, former best friend of Chika Takami, who, due to some unfortunate circumstances, decided to take a Japanese drug called a ‘SQUIP’ who then took control of her movements; of who Chika is and what she’s meant to be.

But now, the only person she holds deep in her heart had gone away.

Now, she’s just Riko.

The Riko that you don't know, the Riko that now flies solo.

She’s just Riko in the bathroom.

She’s just Riko in the bathroom by herself.

All by herself.

 

* * *

 

 

She sighed. She may be hiding, but she knows that _she’s_ out there, just...ignoring all of their history. She took out her phone and looked through her gallery. Dozens of thousands of pictures of her and Chika, all dating back to when they were in middle school. She glared at one of their most recent pictures; one that was taken at least a day before _she_ found out about the SQUIP. After winning an internal battle with her own mind, Riko gathered all her courage, and with a few taps, it was deleted. She did smile a bit at the thought of all their other good times, yet shook her head, reminding herself of the current events.

“Just like these pictures, memories get erased,” she muttered as she continued to inspect her gallery with a scowl on her face. “Before you know it, I’ll get replaced with a newer, _cooler_ version of me.”

She then stopped inspecting her gallery, perking up at the sound of a very familiar melody; a drunk girl, singing along to a foreign song. She began to hum along with it.  
  
_“I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY!!!”_ Riko and the girl sang loudly from the other side of the door, but despite it being in perfect English, Riko could still tell that the girl was drunk. She grinned widely at this. She and Chika used to...oh no...

Her feelings sunk once more. It made her think for a second before finally coming to the conclusion that there’s no one else to make fun of drunk girls with anymore.

After all, she’s just Riko.

Just Riko in the bathroom. At a party.

She chuckled to herself, the tears threatening to spill once more. “I...I half regret the beers...” she said quietly, choking back her tears. “It’s okay. I’ll...I’ll wait as long as I need, up until my face is dry. I can probably just blame it on something that got into my eye, right right...” she nodded, satisfied of her decision.

After all, no one can tell her what to do; she’s just the Riko, who you don't know, the Riko who flies solo...

The Riko that’s in the bathroom by herself.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

_‘They’re gonna start to shout soon,’_

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

“O-oh yeah! I-I’ll be out soon!”

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

_‘Tch! It’s sucks she left me here alone-‘_

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

_‘-here in this teenage battlezone-‘_

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

She quickly stood up, facing the door with a nervous look on her face and gulping audibly, backing away into the direction of the sink. _‘I feel the pressure blowing up-‘_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

She clenched her fist tightly as her back hit the sink, her whole body trembling with fear. She quickly closed her eyes and faced the sink, turning on the tap. _‘My big mistake was showing up-‘_

_Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash!_

She threw water onto her face, instantly feeling as if she was in a better place. She took a deep breath before walking towards the door and opening it up, but stopped as she held the doorknob; she couldn’t hear knocking anymore.

She blinked a couple of times before her eyes widened. She was only being delusional. The knocks, the clangs and banging on the door was nothing but a mere illusion, all part of her imagination. She gasped, covering her mouth and shaking her head, before backing away from the door and tripping on her own feet, landing on her backside as she stared at the door with wide golden eyes.

She looked at her knees and hugged them close to her chest once more. “I guess I just...” she started. “I-I can’t help but yearn for a different time...” she bit her lip once more, shaking her head and standing up. She saw her reflection in the mirror and at last, the present was finally clearer.

That’s it. There’s no more denying that who she’s seeing in the mirror is just...

“Just...” a single tear rolled down her cheek, which was then followed by a flood of pent up frustration. She rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling down, yet failed to do so as she continued to produce more of them. She gritted her teeth and sniffled, covering her face with both her hands.

“...at a party...” she managed to choke out.

 _‘You’re pathetic. Honestly, is there a sadder sight than this?’_ Her thoughts, in the form of Chika’s voice, rang out through her ears, making more tears fall down her face and drop into the sink in front of her.

 _‘You’re no one. You’re just Riko in the bathroom at a party.’_ She bit her lip at this. “S-she’s right. This is a heinous night...!” she looked at the mirror with fury in her eyes despite the tears still streaming from them.

“I wish I stayed at home in bed!” she yelled, running a hand through her hair. “Better yet, I wish I just off’ed myself! I wish I was never born!!! You’re right! You’re always right! I’m just Riko, who’s a loner, ‘oh so she must be a stoner!’, you’re right!” she then started pacing around the room. “‘God, she’s such a loser!’ I know, I know so just shut up! Shut up!!!” she covered her ears in agony and knelt down. “I’m Riko, who flies SOLO! WHO YOU THINK THAT YOU KNOW! RIKO IN THE BATHROOM BY HERSELF!!! ALL BY HER FRICKING SELF!!!” she looked up at the ceiling as she sobbed loudly. “ALL BY HERSELF!!! NO ONE ELSE BUT HERSELF!!!”

As she slowly calmed down, she leaned onto the wall, hugging her knees close to her chest. “A-all you know about me is my name...” she then smiled and let out an empty laugh. “Awesome party You, I’m so glad I came.”


End file.
